


Bookshelves

by theocdqueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Budding Relationship, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Libraries, Library, cute relationship, gajeel keeps calling levy short and they go to a library that's pretty much what this is, kiss, levy being short in general, library kissing, not an au, the fluff never stops, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theocdqueen/pseuds/theocdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hella fluffy oneshot in which Gajeel follows Levy to the library, and well, fluff and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshelves

The sun was high in the sky, bathing the town of Magnolia in golden light. It was a quiet day, the sound of birds chirping softly ringing through the air. Most citizens were eating their lunches at home, some eating at restaurants, laughing and smiling as they ate with their loved ones. A certain blue-haired mage had slipped out of the Fairy Tail guild hall, walking down the stone path that would lead her deeper into the town of Magnolia. In one arm, she held a small blue book. She held it close to her chest, her other arm swinging back and forth freely as she strolled farther down the road. 

Gajeel spotted Levy as she left the guild from afar. He was returning from a job. His reward already tucked away at home next to a sleeping Lily. He started to move a bit faster, catching up to Levy. He came up beside her. Levy turned her head towards him, her deep brown eyes looking him over.

“Whatcha up to shrimp?” He asked, his eyes landing on the book in her arms. “I’m going to the library,” She answered. An awkward silence passed over the two as they walked down the road. Levy occasionally glanced at him through the corner of her eye. “So,” Levy said, a small smirk forming on her lips. “Why are you following me? I assume you’re not going to the library to read,” Gajeel glared at her, but stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders. Levy studied him curiously, but then averted her eyes, but then stared at her feet as she walked, focusing on her sandaled feet as they fell upon the path silently. She pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say to spark a conversation, but nothing came. The pair arrived at the library without saying another word to each other.

Levy started to climb the steep stone stairs to the library before she paused and turned her head towards Gajeel. He stood on the bottom step and caught her gaze. He kept going up the stair case, glancing at her curiously as he passed her. “You coming up or what?” He raised an eyebrow. Levy blinked quickly, realizing that she was lost in thought. “Uh, yeah! I’m coming,” She scrambled up the steps with a slightly whimsical bounce in her walk. Gajeel smirked as he watched her leap up to the library door and followed her to the large wooden door. Stone statues of small children reading populated the area around the entrance. A statue of a girl sat on a smooth, white bench to the right of the door, her short hair sliding over her face as her still face stared a a book in her lap. Gajeel let out a curious “hmph” and continued on, smirking in amusement as Levy pushed against the heavy door using all of her strength, moving it just enough for her to slip through the opening. Gajeel let out a small laugh of amusement at her display of strength and opened the door for himself with ease and walked through.

The library was larger than Gajeel expected it to be. Knowing Levy, the tiny bookworm had probably read most of the books in the whole library. Levy placed her book in the return slot next to the heavy door and signaled with her finger for Gajeel to follow her. He followed Levy as she navigated through the maze of bookshelves, taking sharp lefts and rights, finally reaching a small square of bookshelves in the back of the library.

Levy smiled at the familiar shelves of books, and breathed in the musty scent of books. To her, the library was like a second home. She dragged a step ladder from a corner of the room in front of a tall bookshelf and hopped up onto the third platform, reaching the top two shelves of the bookshelf. Her delicate fingers grazed the sides of the books as she looked through the titles. She pulled out a few books, read the back, then added them to a growing pile in the crook of her left arm. After about ten minutes of moving the stepladder to different sections of the bookshelf, she came down from the ladder, playfully leaping from the top platform to the floor, her sandals hitting the library floor with a loud slap. Gajeel snorted at the sizable pile of books in her arm.

“You going to read all of those shortstop?” Gajeel spoke up. Levy grinned. “Yep!” She thought for a moment, resting a single finger on her chin as she did so. She suddenly grabbed Gajeel’s hand and started to pull him to a different section of the library. “C’mon! I’m going to find you a book!” She said cheerfully, glancing back at Gajeel’s face. Gajeel rolled his eyes. “What? Can’t read?” Levy teased him, smirking. Gajeel snorted. “I’m not that stupid shrimp,” Levy’s grin grew, her devilish smile stretching across her face. “You could have fooled me,” She came to a stop in front of a bookshelf and let go of Gajeel’s hand. He frowned before Levy turned around, a book in hand.

She started to read the description on the back. It was a story about a small town boy who wanted to go on an adventure, only to encounter an evil ancient dragon. Levy kept reading before Gajeel stopped her. “That’s what all books are about,” He grumbled. Levy nodded. “I’m not too into that cliche either. Here, I’ll try to find something more original and unique,” Levy went back to scanning the shelves for books she thought Gajeel might enjoy. Book after book, Gajeel rejected them all. Levy sighed. She had no idea what the dragonslayer liked to read, if he read at all. She looked around for a stepladder to reach the top shelves, but found none. She turned to Gajeel, who was looking off into the distance with a straight face. 

“Gajeel?” He turned towards her. “What?” He responded. “Do you see a stepladder anywhere? I need it to reach the top shelves,” Gajeel shrugged and scanned the area around him, then shook his head. He thought for a moment. Levy sighed. “I can just go get-” Her words were cut off when Gajeel grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up into the air. “H-hey!” She protested as Gajeel placed her on his shoulder. Levy sighed and crossed her arms, then reached up to one of the shelves and started shuffling through the books. She loosely wrapped her left arm around his neck to get a better grip as she leaned forward. After reading multiple descriptions out loud to Gajeel, he finally settled on a book, The Death of a Star. Levy huffed. “Finally! You’re so indecisive,” She scrambled down from Gajeel’s shoulders, clumsily landing on the floor. She handed the book to Gajeel. He held it in his hands, studying the cover.

He grunted. “Thanks shorty,” Gajeel muttered. He cradled the back of her head, his hands weaving into her hair. Gajeel titled her head upward, gazing at her face. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, turning her face completely red, blushing from ear to ear. She looked away, unable to look at him. Gajeel smirked at her reaction and walked ahead to the librarian’s desk. Levy paused before following him, her whole face still a burning crimson. 

The two checked their books out, Gajeel putting his book on Levy’s account. The two walked out of the library, Levy still silent and blushing. The two walked down the road. Levy looked out into the street and watched people move about, buying items from stands, children running down the street laughing, and families exiting restaurants. The afternoon became noisy again, a bustle of activity going on in the city. Levy watched with interest, particularly focused on a young couple browsing in the marketplace. She sighed silently, deep in thought.

Levy was pulled out of her focus when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up, slightly confused. Gajeel had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was staring in the opposite direction of Levy. She could see a light blush on his cheeks. It made her smile. She was filled with both excited and nervous energy. She felt Gajeel pull her a bit closer. She smiled and relished his warmth. They walked together for a while before Levy broke the awkward silence between them. 

“Gajeel?” She looked up at his face. “Hm?” He glanced down at her, meeting her gaze. Levy stopped walking, causing Gajeel to halt in his tracks as well. Levy nervously averted her eyes to the ground before tilting her head upward. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him for a brief moment. Her heart beat faster, and her cheeks warmed up more than they ever had. She hugged onto her books as she lowered herself down to the ground. Gajeel grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. They started to stroll towards the marketplace and browsed through the items. They then found themselves in a park and sat together on a bench, reading silently next to each other. Levy looked up at the sky. The sun had started to set, covering the city in a tranquil blanket of orange rays of light She smiled, taking in the beauty around her. She leaned into Gajeel’s shoulder and closed her eyes, absorbing the peaceful sounds around her.

Gajeel closed his book and looked over at Levy. He loved the feeling of her tiny, bony little shoulders pressing into him and how he hold her small frame easily. He started to gently stroke her hair with his rough hands. He gazed at her face and decided that going to the library was more fun than he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is really the first fanfiction I've ever written, and I've never been too keen on writing fluff, so I know this isn't the best. Please note that this is the pure, unedited, uncut cocaine of my writing, so there's most likely spelling and grammar errors everywhere along with plot holes, so don't beat me up too badly for it. Comments and feedback are gladly welcomed!


End file.
